Can't Live Without You
by Lee Eun Ki
Summary: Ketika seorang Lee Donghae di lupakan oleh keluarga nya sendiri, ia jadi dingin dan tak pernah perduli pada orang lain. Sampai seseorang dari masa lalu datang kembali dan mengubah hatinya. A Haehyuk fic! this is yaoi! oneshoot! alur pasaran dan penuh kegajean. Don't Like Don't Read!


Haloo, Ki balik lagi! Kali ini dengan sebuah cerita oneshoot yang cukup panjang (?)

Fic ini dipost khusus untuk **Asha Lightyagamikun, sullhaehyuk, Park Soo Yeon,** dan untuk readers semua ^^

Selamat membaca! ^^

'**Can't Live Without You'**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pair : Donghae x Hyukjae**

**Length : Oneshot**

**Donghae POV  
**

"Aku pulang"

"Dari mana saja kau?"

Waw, sambutan yang meriah sekali. Terima kasih atas sambutan nya.

"Bukan urusan mu"

"Tidak tau kah kau jam berapa sekarang?"

Tolong jangan berlebihan, ini masih jam 5 sore.

"Apa aku tidak boleh pulang terlambat sedikit?"

"Kau tau kalau kau harus-"

"Aku pulang!"

Oke, anak kesayangan sudah pulang. Mari kita lihat reaksi nya.

"Anak _appa _sudah pulang hem? Dari mana saja?"

Benar kan, selalu begitu.

"Aku baru saja dari rumah teman _appa_, _mianhae_ aku sedikit terlambat"

"Tidak apa-apa, _appa_ maklum kok"

"Anak _umma _sudah pulang?"

"_Umma!_"

Tidak kah mereka sadar bila aku masih ada disini?

Ah, bahkan jika aku mati, aku tidak yakin mereka akan peduli.

Aku tidak memperdulikan mereka dan berjalan menuju kamarku. Melempar tas ku sembarangan, dan menghempaskan tubuhku di tempat tidur. Aku terdiam menatap langit-langit kamar.

Cinta…

Kasih sayang…

Apa kau percaya akan kata-kata sialan itu?

Sesayang apapun kau pada seseorang, aku yakin orang itu pernah menyakitimu, dan kau akan berbalik membenci nya.

Itulah yang terjadi padaku sekarang, tidak ada seorang pun yang peduli padaku. Semua nya, mereka sama saja, tidak ada yang menyayangi ku setulus hati.

Aku memejamkan mataku, terus memikirkan hal yang seharus nya tidak kupikirkan itu. Hingga terlelap dengan sendirinya.

.

.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku saat cahaya matahari pagi menembus mataku. Sudah pagi eoh? Seperti nya aku tertidur cukup lama. Setelah bangun dan bersiap kesekolah, aku keluar kamar dan melihat 'mereka' sedang asyik bercanda di meja makan. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia, tanpa perduli akan keadaan ku disini.

Aku segera melangkah kan kaki ku memasuki mobil ku dan keluar dari rumah yang bagaikan neraka ini. Aku tidak butuh sarapan, lagipula pasti mereka tidak menyiapkan sarapan untukku.

Miris bukan?

Itulah kenyataan nya.

Sangat menyedihkan ketika orang tua kandung mu sendiri tidak memperdulikanmu, bahkan kau tidak tau apa salah mu. Mereka lebih menyayangi dan peduli pada adik mu ketimbang dirimu. Dan hal inilah yang membuatku menjadi pribadi yang dingin dan tidak pernah peduli pada siapapun, aku bahkan lupa kapan terakhir aku disayang, diperduli kan, diperhatikan.

Aku muak, seandai nya bunuh diri itu tidak dilarang. Mungkin aku sudah melakukan hal itu sejak awal. Tapi aku sendiri masih tau diri untuk tidak melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu. Tanpa terasa aku telah sampai disekolah, aku segera memarkirkan mobi ku dihalaman sekolah ini.

Jika dirumah aku sama sekali tidak di perhatikan, bagaimana dengan disekolah?

Aku begitu diperhatikan, semua orang selalu memperhatikan ku, bahkan orang yang sama sekali tidak ku kenal juga ikut memperhatikanku. Juga para gadis-gadis yang berusaha mendapatkan perhatianku dengan cara begitu peduli padaku.

Apa aku bahagia? Tentu saja tidak.

Karena aku tau bahwa mereka semua hanya ingin memanfaat kan ku. Status ku sebagai anak dari pemilik Lee Corporation, perusahaan yang telah berhasil menguasai pasar Asia ini lah yang membuat mereka begitu mengagungkan ku.

Sudah kukatakan sejak awal bukan? Tidak ada seorang pun yang benar-benar tulus menyayangiku.

Aku berjalan menuju kelas ku, di sepanjang jalan semua orang menyapaku. Tidak ku perdulikan sapaan itu, aku terus berjalan menuju kelasku tanpa menoleh pada mereka sedikit pun.

"Pagi _oppa_!"

Cih, _yeoja_ ini lagi, tidak sadar kah dia kalau aku sungguh muak dengan nya? Aku ingin segera menuju kelas ku, tapi _yeoja_ ini menghalangi ku.

"Apa mau mu, Choi Soo Hyun?" tanyaku dingin.

"_Oppa_ ingin kekelas kan? Ayo pergi bersama!" ajak nya. Sial, kenapa aku harus sekelas dengan nya?

"Tidak" ucapku sambil sedikit mendorong nya kemudian kembali berjalan menuju kelasku, tanpa memedulikan wajah cemberut nya. Apa-apaan dia itu, seenak nya memanggilku _oppa_? Tidak sadarkah dia kalau kami seumuran? .

**KRIIIING KRIIING**

Aku segera masuk ke kelas dan duduk di bangku ku setelah mendengar bel berbunyi. Aku sangat bersyukur karena tempat duduk _yeoja_ itu cukup jauh dengan ku. Aku menatap keluar jendela yang ada disampingku. Terus memandang keluar tanpa memperdulikan suara _seongsaenim_ dan siswa yang ribut.

"Nah, kali ini kita kedatangan murid pindahan dari Jepang. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu"

"_Annyeonghaseyo,_ Lee Hyukjae _imnida!_"

Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku begitu mendengar suara yang cukup asing ditelingaku. Kulihat seorang murid baru sedang berdiri didepan papan tulis dan memperkenalkan dirinya. Namun yang membuatku tertegun adalah senyum manisnya. Belum pernah kulihat seseorang memberikan senyuman setulus itu sebelumnya. Bahkan pada orang yang baru ia kenal.

"Nah, kau bisa duduk disamping Lee Donghae, Hyukjae-ssi" ujar _seongsaenim_ pada sosok yang ternyata bernama Hyukjae itu. Tunggu dulu, apa tadi? Duduk disamping ku? _Andwae!_

"_Annyeong,_ Lee Hyukjae _imnida_. Salam kenal!"

Aku begitu terkejut saat menyadari bahwa sosok bersurai kecoklatan itu kini telah duduk disampingku dan memberiku senyuman cerianya.

Dan jujur saja, aku sangat benci melihat senyum nya itu.

Aku tidak membalas uluran tangannya atau menjawab sapaan nya. Aku kembali menghadap keluar jendela tanpa memperdulikan nya.

.

.

Di saat-saat jam istirahat seperti ini, biasanya aku akan makan sendiri di kantin atau menyendiri diperpustakaan, namun kali ini-

"Hae! Kau belum makan kan? Aku membawa bekal, ayo makan bersama!"

Apa-apaan orang ini? Padahal ini baru hari pertama nya disekolah ini, tapi dia bersikap seolah-olah sudah lama berteman denganku. Dan, apa tadi? Hae? Panggilan macam apa itu?

"Tidak usah, aku tidak lapar" ujarku sambil berdiri dan hendak keluar kelas. Namun _namja _ ini menahan lenganku.

"Ayolah Hae, aku memasak terlalu banyak, aku tidak sanggup menghabiskan semua makanan ini" ujar nya membuatku sedikit tertarik.

"Kau yang memasak bekal ini?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Tentu, aku lebih suka memasak sendiri, namun terkadang juga aku memasak bersama _umma_" jelas nya.

Sepertinya dia dibersarkan di keluarga yang hangat dan ceria, dan sepertinya dia begitu diperhatikan oleh orang tuanya. Lihatlah senyumnya, senyumnya itu menunjukkan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak memiliki beban dihidupnya.

Dan itu membuatku semakin muak.

"Pergilah, aku tidak suka diganggu" ucapku sambil melepaskan pegangan tangannya dan pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

"Aku pulang" ujarku sambil membuka pintu rumahku. Dan aku tidak mendapat jawaban, padahal aku masih bisa melihat dengan jelas _appa_ dan _umma_ ku yang sedang bersantai di ruang tengah.

Aku menghela napas kasar, kemudian berjalan menuju kamarku, namun sebelum aku sempat membuka pintu-

"Lee Donghae, _appa_ ingin kau segera bersiap-siap, kita akan mengadakan acara makan malam dengan keluarga Choi malam ini"

Sial, pasti mengenai acara perjodohan itu. Sudah kubilang beberapa kali bahwa aku sangat tidak ingin di jodohkan pada _yeoja_ genit itu. Tapi mereka tidak pernah mau mendengarkanku. Aku tidak menjawab ucapan _appa_ -apa dia masih pantas kupanggil _appa_?- dan langsung memasuki kamarku.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur dan menatap langit-langit kamarku seperti yang biasa kulakukan, bila biasa nya aku memikirkan kenapa aku harus lahir dikeluarga ini, kali ini aku memikirkan hal lain.

Yaitu sosok bernama Lee Hyukjae.

Setelah kejadian saat istirahat tadi, dia tetap berusaha mengajakku berbincang, tetap tersenyum manis padaku, seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dan aku hanya mendiamkannya seperti biasa, tidak menggubris semua perkataan nya. Namun ia seakan tidak perduli dan terus mengajakku berbicara.

Jujur saja, aku tidak pernah bertemu orang seperti Hyukjae sebelumnya. Dan dilihat dari sikapnya padaku, ia begitu tulus padaku, tidak seperti yang lainnya.

Tapi entah mengapa, aku sangat membenci wajah cerianya, senyuman tulusnya, dan sifat hangat nya itu, aku sangat membenci nya.

Atau mungkin aku…..iri?

Apa aku iri karena aku tidak bisa seperti dia? tidak bisa tersenyum setulus itu, tidak bisa sebahagia itu, tidak bisa seceria itu?

Dan semakin lama hal itu justru membuatku semakin muak.

TOK TOK TOK

"Donghae, ayo cepat!" panggil seseorang dari luar pintu kamarku. Aku segera bangkit dan bersiap untuk acara yang sangat tidak kuinginkan.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolah kalian?"

Saat ini aku dan keluargaku juga keluarga Choi sedang berada di restoran untuk acara makan malam bersama.

"Baik _ahjusshi_" ujar ku sambil tersenyum, senyum yang sangat dipaksakan.

Jangan heran, aku sudah terbiasa memakai topeng ini, dan semua orang tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa ini hanyalah topeng, dimana dibalik topeng ini tersimpan kebencian yang teramat sangat.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan mu Soo Hyun?" tanya Mr. Choi pada Soo Hyun yang sedang asyik memeluk lenganku seenaknya, jika boleh, mungkin _yeoja _ini sudah kulempar keluar restoran ini.

"Tentu saja baik _appa_" ujar Soo Hyun pada Mr. Choi.

"Jadi, bagaimana tentang hubungan kalian?" tanya _umma_ ku membuatku hampir memuntahkan jus yang sedang kuminum.

"Ah tenang saja, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, bahkan Donghae _oppa_ bilang ia ingin acara pertunangannya segera dilaksanakan."

Sejak kapan aku berkata seperti itu? Dasar gila!

"Benarkah itu Hae?" tanya _appa_ku. Kalau sudah begini, dengan sangat 'ikhlas' aku menjawab-

"Benar _appa_" ucapku pelan.

"Wah! Ternyata Donghae sudah tidak sabar hem? Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika pertunangannya dilaksanakan 3 minggu lagi?"

Apa?

"Itu ide bagus! Kalau begitu upacara pertunangan kalian akan dilaksanakan 3 minggu lagi, kalian setuju kan?

"Tentu saja _ahjusshi_! Aku setuju!"

Mati kau, Choi Soo Hyun!

**Donghae POV End**

.

.

Donghae berjalan memasuki lorong sekolah nya dengan wajah malas. Seperti biasa, banyak orang yang menyapa nya, tidak ketinggalan juga para _yeoja_ yang selalu mengelilingi Donghae dimana pun. Namun seperti biasa pula, Donghae tidak memperdulikan hal itu dan terus berjalan menuju kelas nya.

"_Oppa!_"

'Tidak, jangan dia' batin Donghae sebal.

"_Oppa_, ayo ke kelas bersama!" ujar Soo Hyun kemudian memegang tangan Donghae dan membawa nya menuju kelas. Tak dipedulikan nya ekspresi para _yeoja _lain yang seakan ingin menghajar diri nya.

Donghae dan Soo Hyun terus berjalan tanpa menyadari bahwa seseorang sedang berjalan dengan membawa buku yang sangat banyak hingga menutupi penglihatan nya dihadapan mereka. Itu karena Donghae yang terlalu malas dan melihat ke samping dan Soo Hyun yang sibuk memberikan tatapan mengerikan pada gadis lain yang mencoba mendekati Donghae.

BRAAAAAK

"Aish, apa-apaan ini!" ujar Donghae kesal saat seseorang menabrak diri nya disusul dengan buku-buku yang berjatuhan di lantai. Diri nya sudah sangat kesal hari ini, pertama karena pertunangan antara diri nya dan Soo Hyun yang akan dilaksanakan tidak lama lagi. Kemudian karena Soo Hyun yang sudah seenaknya terhadap diri nya pagi ini. Dan sekarang seseorang menabrak dirinya hingga buku-buku yang tebal dan berat itu menimpa kakinya.

Betapa malang nya nasib Donghae hari ini.

"_Mi-mianhae! _A-aku tidak sengaja!" ucap sebuah suara yang cukup familiar di telinga Donghae dan Soo Hyun.

"Hyukjae?"

Donghae mengangkat kepala nya saat mendengar seseorang yang telah berhasil mencuri perhatian nya akhir-akhir ini, di lihatnya Hyukjae yang sedang membungkukkan badan meminta maaf. Saat itu juga sebuah ide melintas dikepala Donghae.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Biar kubantu" ucap Donghae sambil mengambil buku-buku yang berserakan dilantai.

"Ti-tidak usah Hae, a-aku bisa sendiri" ujar Hyukjae sambil berusaha mengambil buku yang berada ditangan Donghae.

"Tidak apa-apa, buku ini ingin dibawa ke perpustakaan bukan? Ayo kita kesana" ujar Donghae dan langsung berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Hyukjae hanya bisa diam dan mengikuti nya. Meninggalkan Soo Hyun yang kesal namun juga tercengang melihat mereka. Pasalnya selama ini Donghae adalah pribadi yang tidak pernah peduli pada orang lain, namun kali ini, ada seseorang yang berhasil membuat seorang Lee Donghae menjadi seperti itu.

'Awas kau Lee Hyukjae' desis Soo Hyun geram.

Sementara itu, Donghae dan Hyukjae kini tengah berjalan beriringan menuju perpustakaan, mereka melewati lorong yang cukup sepi.

"Kau tau, aku melakukan hal ini agar bisa terlepas dari Soo Hyun, jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak" ucap Donghae pada Hyukjae.

"_Ne, arraseo_" ucap Hyukjae pelan sembari menundukkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Donghae.

'Apa…tidak ada harapan untukku?' batin Hyukjae kecewa.

'Tidak, tidak! Aku nekat pindah kesini karena dia, aku harus berusaha!' batin Hyukjae lagi sambil menatap Donghae yang berjalan didepan nya.

Donghae masuk ke perpustakaan dan meletakkan buku-buku yang dibawa nya, disusul dengan Hyukjae. Tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun, Donghae melangkah keluar perpustakaan. Namun-

"Tunggu Hae!" panggil Hyukjae.

"Apa?" tanya Donghae.

"Istirahat ini…mau makan bersama?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Tidak" ujar Donghae dingin kemudian kembali melangkah, namun Hyukjae menahan lengan nya.

"I-itu, a-aku memasak terlalu banyak lagi hari ini, ja-jadi…" ujar Hyukjae terbata-bata, Donghae menatap Hyukjae lekat.

"Kau bisa mencari orang lain untuk menghabiskan makanan mu" ujar Donghae lagi.

"Tapi, aku sengaja memasak untukmu…" gumam Hyukjae namun masih bisa didengar oleh Donghae.

**Donghae POV**

"Tapi, aku sengaja memasak untukmu…"

Aku tidak salah dengar kan? Dia.. sengaja memasak untukku? Bahkan _umma_ ku tidak sudi memasak untukku walaupun aku memohon sekalipun, tapi ini…

"Kau serius?" tanyaku padanya. Dan seketika dia terkejut.

"Ka-kau mendengar ucapanku tadi?" tanyanya. Aku menganggukan kepalaku. Dan bisa kulihat dengan jelas wajah nya memerah. Aku tersenyum dalam hati, dia imut sekali.

"Kalau begitu, aku tunggu kau di atap sekolah istirahat ini" ujarku sambil berlalu dari hadapannya.

Ah, aku jadi ingat, kapan terakhir aku tersenyum seperti tadi? Walaupun hanya didalam hati, tapi akhirnya aku tersenyum juga setelah bertahun-tahun. Senyum tulus tentunya, bukan senyum yang dipaksakan seperti yang biasa kulakukan.

Lee Hyukjae,dia berbeda. Dia begitu tulus, senyum nya selalu bisa menghangatkan hati semua orang, termasuk diriku tanpa kusadari.

.

.

**KRIING KRIING**

"_Oppa, _kau belum makan bukan? Ayo kita kekantin bersama!" ujar Soo Hyun yang tiba-tiba menghampiriku. Dimana Hyukjae? Begitu bel berbunyi ia langsung keluar kelas, selama pelajaran tadi juga ia hanya diam dan menatapku diam-diam. Mungkin dia pikir aku tidak tahu jika dia menatapku diam-diam seperti itu.

"Aku ada urusan" ujarku dan langsung keluar kelas, menuju atap sekolah.

Aku membuka pintu atap sekolah, tidak ada siapa-siapa kecuali Hyukjae yang sedang duduk sendiri disana. Aku menghampirinya yang sedang menatap halaman sekolah. Aku duduk disampingnya dan seketika dia menoleh ke arahku.

"Mana makanan nya?" tanyaku datar. Dia tersenyum dan mengeluarkan kotak makannya.

"Yang ini untukmu" ujarnya sambil menyerahkan satu kotak makanan untukku, aku membukanya. Isinya adalah makanan kesukaanku. Ini hanya sebuah kebetulan atau dia memang tau ini makan kesukaanku?

"Hyuk"

"_Ne_ Hae?"

"Kenapa kau memberiku makanan ini?" tanyaku padanya.

"Itu makanan kesukaan Hae bukan?" tanya nya balik.

"Bagaimana kau tau ini makanan kesukaan ku?" tanyaku lagi sambil menatap nya tajam.

"Bukankah setiap istirahat Hae selalu membeli makanan yang sama?"

Bagaimana bisa orang ini tahu kalau aku selalu membeli makanan yang sama setiap harinya?

"Kau selalu mengikuti ku setiap hari?" tanyaku. Dan ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"_N-ne_, bisa dibilang begitu" ujarnya pelan. Dan bisa kurasakan kepalaku berdenyut sekarang.

"Kenapa?"

"Eh?"

"Kenapa kau mau melakukan hal itu? Mengikutiku setiap saat, selalu mengajakku berbicara padahal kau tau aku bukanlah orang yang tidak suka banyak bicara, kenapa kau mau memasakkan makanan untukku setiap saat padahal belum tentu aku mau memakannya? Dan kenapa kau tetap tersenyum padaku padahal aku selalu memberimu tatapan dingin? " tanyaku beruntun.

"I-itu…karena.." ujarnya sambil masih menundukkan kepalanya, bisa kulihat ia mencengkram seragamnya cukup kuat.

"_J-jeongmal saranghaeyo,_ Hae-ah.."

Aku terkejut mendengar ucapannya, dia bilang dia mencintaiku?

"Aku sudah lama menyukaimu, sejak 8 tahun yang lalu"

Dan kali ini aku dibuat bingung dengan ucapannya. 8 tahun yang lalu?

"Kau tidak ingat? 8 tahun yang lalu kau berlibur ke Jepang"

Ah, aku ingat sekarang, saat itu aku masih berumur 12 tahun.

**Donghae POV End**

**Flashback**

"_Donghae, kita sudah sampai, ayo turun"_

_Donghae membuka matanya, sebenarnya ia masih sangat mengantuk. Namun sang umma sudah menyuruhnya untuk bangun. Sadar dimana ia sekarang, Donghae langsung turun dari mobil dengan semangat._

"_Wuaaaaah, pantai!" teriak Donghae senang._

"_Ayo, kita masuk ke hotel dulu, setelah itu kita baru ke pantai" ujar _

"_Hyung, ayo kita berlomba, siapa yang lebih dulu sampai dikamar hotel, dia yang menang!" ujar Lee Donghye, adik kandung Donghae._

"_Ayo!" ujar Donghae tidak mau kalah._

"_Satu, dua, tiga!"_

_Donghae dan Donghye berlari secepat yang mereka bisa menuju kamar hotel. Namun Donghye lebih cepat dari Donghae, sehingga Donghae tertinggal. Karena tidak mau kalah Donghae berlari secepat mungkin dengan mata terpejam. Hingga-_

_BRAAAAKK_

"_AH!" teriak Donghae dan seseorang yang baru saja ia tabrak._

"_Mi-mianhae, aku tidak melihat mu" ucap Donghae sambil membantu berdiri sosok manis yang ia tabrak._

"_Gwaenchana" ujar sosok yang ternyata seorang namja itu sambil tersenyum manis, tanpa menyadari bahwa Donghae begitu terpana akan senyum nya._

"_Nah, aku harus pergi" ujar sosok itu, namun Donghae menahannya._

"_Tunggu! Siapa namamu?" tanya Donghae._

"_Namaku Lee Hyukjae, aku menginap dikamar itu" ujar sosok yang ternyata bernama Hyukjae itu sambil menunjuk salah satu pintu yang ada dilantai itu._

"_Hyukjae, kapan-kapan kita bisa bermain bersama kan?" tanya Donghae._

"_Tentu, kau bisa mengetuk pintu kamarku kapan saja" ujar Hyukjae sambil tersenyum imut._

"_Aku harus pergi, annyeong" ucap Hyukjae sambil pergi menjauh. Meninggalkan Donghae yang merasa hatinya sedang menghangat._

_Semenjak saat itu, Donghae dan Hyukjae selalu bermain bersama setiap harinya, setiap sore mereka selalu pergi kepantai untuk melihat matahari terbenam berdua, seperti saat ini._

"_Hyukkie"_

"_Ne Hae?"_

"_Besok aku harus kembali ke Korea"_

_Hyukjae terdiam sejenak mendengar ucapan Donghae, pandangannya masih menatap langit sore yang begitu cerah._

"_Aku akan menunggumu"_

"_Eh?"_

_Hyukjae menatap Donghae dan tesenyum lembut._

"_Aku akan menunggumu untuk kembali kesini" ujar Hyukjae. Donghae tersenyum menatap Hyukjae._

"_Ne, aku pasti akan kembali untukmu, Hyukkie…"_

**Flashback End**

**Donghae POV**

Saat itu, adalah saat dimana aku masih ceria, masih diperhatikan, masih bisa tersenyum. Dan saat itu adalah saat aku bertemu seseorang yang berhasil menarik perhatianku. Lee Hyukjae…

"Jadi, kau…"

"_Ne,_ aku Lee Hyukjae teman mu 8 tahun yang lalu" jelas Hyukjae.

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah datang lagi ke Jepang Hae? Aku menunggu mu" ujarnya kecewa.

"Dan kulihat kini kau berubah, dulu kau adalah anak yang sangat ceria. Kenapa sekarang kau menjadi dingin dan cuek seperti ini? Apa sesuatu terjadi Hae?" ujarnya lagi.

"Semakin lama, entah kenapa orang tuaku menjadi begitu cuek dan tidak pernah memperhatikanku lagi, mereka lebih menyayangi Donghye daripada aku tanpa ku tau alasannya. Dan kurasa hal inilah yang membuatku menutup hati pada orang lain, aku tidak pernah mempercayai rasa cinta yang tulus" jelasku padanya.

"Dan karena terlalu depresi memikirkan hal yang sebenarnya tidak penting itu, aku sampai lupa bahwa aku mempunyai janji pada seseorang" ujarku sambil menatapnya.

"_Mianhae,_ Hyukkie" gumamku sambil mendekap tubuhnya, nampaknya ia sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuanku.

"_Gwaenchanayo_, Hae" ujarnya sambil membalas pelukanku. Sejenak kami terdiam.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada disini, Hyukkie?" tanyaku padanya.

"Karena kau tidak kunjung datang, aku memutuskan untuk datang kesini untuk mencarimu"

"Bersama siapa kau kesini?" tanyaku.

"Sendiri" mendengar ucapannya aku melepas pelukan kami.

"Kau kesini sendirian? Hanya untuk menemuiku?" tanyaku, dan ia balas mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau nekat sekali eoh? Bagaimana bila sesuatu terjadi padamu? Lagipula akan sulit mencariku dikota yang cukup besar ini" tanyaku khawatir.

"Habis…" sejenak ia terdiam dan memelukku.

"Hyukkie kangen Hae" ujarnya lagi sambil membenamkan wajahnya didadaku. Membuatku terkekeh pelan.

Ah, sudah lama aku tidak merasakan kebahagiaan seperti ini.

"Hyukkie"

"Hem?"

"_I think I love you too…_"

**Donghae POV End**

.

.

Semenjak hari itu, seorang Lee Donghae berubah drastis. Ia menjadi jauh lebih ramah dari biasanya. Dan tentu saja hal ini menjadi _trending topic_ disekolah nya. Namun disisi lain juga hal ini membuat satu sekolah penasaran, termasuk Choi Soo Hyun.

'Pasti sesuatu terjadi pada Donghae _oppa_, aku harus mencari tahu' tekad Soo Hyun.

Sepulang sekolah, Soo Hyun mengintai Donghae yang sedang berdiri didepan mobilnya, ia terlihat seperti sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Donghae!"

Soo Hyun melihat Hyukjae yang sedang berjalan menghampiri Donghae. Dan Soo Hyun terkejut bukan main saat Donghae memeluk Hyukjae dan mengecup pipinya.

"Hae hentikan, bagaimana jika ada yang melihat kita?" tanya Hyukjae sambil menahan malu.

"Biar saja, biar mereka tahu bahwa kau milikku" jawab Donghae acuh sambil mengecup kembali pipi Hyukjae.

"Aish, Hae jelek" gerutu Hyukjae sambil memukul Donghae.

"Aah, kekasih ku ini _neomu kyeopta_" ujar Donghae gemas sambil mencubit pipi Hyukjae. Tak lama kemudian mereka masuk ke mobil dan meninggalkan halaman sekolah, juga meninggalkan Soo Hyun yang kini berwajah pucat pasi.

"I-ini tidak mungkin! Donghae _oppa_ tadi bilang kekasih? Apa mereka berpacaran?" gumam Soo Hyun tidak percaya.

"Tidak! Hal ini tidak boleh terjadi! Aku harus melakukan sesuatu!" ujar Soo Hyun sambil menyeringai.

Setelah mengantar Hyukjae pulang, Donghae pun segera pulang ke rumahnya, walau sebenarnya Donghae lebih memilih untuk menginap di apartemen Hyukjae namun Hyukjae menolak dan memaksanya untuk pulang.

"Aku pulang"

"Kau sudah pulang rupanya, duduk disini. _Appa_ dan _umma_ ingin berbicara denganmu"

'Tumben sekali, apa yang ingin mereka bicarakan?' batin Donghae penasaran, tidak ingin penasaran lebih lama, Donghae segera duduk dihadapan Mr dan Mrs Lee.

"Apa yang ingin _appa_ bicarakan?"

"Begini, tadi _appa_ mendapat telepon dari keluarga Choi" ujar Mr. Lee kemudian hening sejenak.

"Mereka meminta agar acara pertunanganmu dan Soo Hyun dimajukan menjadi 3 hari lagi"

BRAAAAAAK

"_MWO?!_" teriak Donghae terkejut, bahkan saking terkejutnya tanpa sadar Donghae berdiri dan menggebrak meja dihadapannya.

"Ada apa denganmu Donghae-ah? Bukankah ini berita bagus? Kau dan Soo Hyun bisa lebih cepat menikah" ujar Mrs. Lee.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan mau dijodohkan dengan Soo Hyun! Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan hal itu beberapa kali!? Aku-"

"LEE DONGHAE!"

Donghae terkejut saat Mr. Lee membentaknya, walaupun Mr. Lee selalu mendiamkannya, namun ia juga tidak pernah membentak Donghae seperti sekarang ini.

"_Appa_ tidak mau tahu, kau harus menikah dengan Soo Hyun, inilah satu-satu nya cara agar kita bisa menjalin hubungan kerjasama dengan perusahaan keluarga Choi" ujar Mr. Lee berang.

"Dan aku tidak mau tahu, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah menikah dengan Soo Hyun. Titik" ujar Donghae dan langsung pergi menuju kamarnya dan mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"Aku tidak bisa seperti ini" ujar Donghae kesal. Donghae membuka lemari bajunya dan mengeluarkan seluruh isinya.

"Sudah waktunya bagiku untuk berhenti, dan mencari kebahagiaanku sendiri"

.

.

**TING TONG**

"_Ne,_ sebentar!" seru seseorang, sosok itu kemudian membuka pintu.

"Hae?" tanya sosok itu saat melihat bahwa yang bertamu adalah kekasihnya, Lee Donghae.

"Yep, ini aku, Hyukkie" ujar Donghae pada sosok yang ternyata bernama Lee Hyukjae itu.

"Untuk apa kau datang malam-malam begini Hae?" tanya Hyukjae. Donghae tidak mejawab, namun secara tiba-tiba Donghae menggenggam tangan Hyukjae.

"H-Hae?"

"Kumohon, ikutlah bersamaku ke Jepang malam ini juga!"

"_MWO!?_"

"_Appa_ku dan keluarga Choi memajukan acara pertunanganku dengan Soo Hyun menjadi 3 hari lagi. Aku yakin semua ini pasti ulah _yeoja_ itu" ucap Donghae frustasi.

"Tapi aku tidak mau bertunangan dengannya, aku hanya ingin kau yang mendampingiku, Hyukkie. Karena hanya kau yang bisa membuatku bahagia. Lagipula aku sudah lelah, aku hanya ingin hidup bersama dengan orang yang aku cintai" ujar Donghae lagi sambil mengelus rambut halus Hyukjae.

"Aku sudah memesankan tiket untuk kita berdua pergi ke Jepang, waktunya tidak lama lagi, kau mau ke Jepang bersamaku kan Hyukkie? Tidak akan ada yang menganggu kita disana, hanya ada kau dan aku"

"Ta-tapi, bagaimana dengan keluargamu? Bagaimana dengan Soo Hyun? Mereka pasti kecewa karena acara pertunangannya harus dibatalkan, dan juga keluargamu pasti akan kebingungan mencarimu" ujar Hyukjae.

"Aku tidak perduli soal pertunangan itu juga Soo Hyun, dan soal keluargaku, mereka tidak pernah peduli padaku, aku yakin kepergianku tidak akan membebani mereka"

"Tapi tetap saja Hae, itu-"

"Kalau aku tetap berada disini dan bertunangan dengan Soo Hyun, itu artinya aku tidak akan pernah bisa memilikimu lagi, Hyukkie. Dan aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan hal itu terjadi" putus Donghae.

"Jadi, kau mau ke Jepang bersamaku? Kita juga akan menemui keluargamu disana" tanya Donghae lagi. Seketika mereka berdua terdiam, hingga akhirnya-

"_Ne,_ aku mau Hae"

"Eh? Kau serius?"

"Tentu saja!" ujar Hyukjae sambil memeluk Donghae erat.

"Aku akan pergi ke Jepang bersamamu, Hae…"

.

.

Donghae terduduk dipinggir pantai, pandangannya menatap lurus jauh kedepan. Pantai ini, sama sekali tidak berubah, masih sama seperti 8 tahun yang lalu. Dan disinilah, kisah cintanya dimulai.

Donghae sangat bahagia, pada akhirnya Donghae telah menemukan seseorang yang begitu mencintai dan menyayangi nya dengan begitu tulus. Walaupun mungkin hanya dia satu-satunya didunia ini, Donghae sudah sangat bahagia. Dan dia berjanji akan selalu melindungi dan menjaga orang yang sudah merubah hidupnya menjadi sangat bahagia seperti sekarang.

"Sedang melamunkan apa hem?"

Donghae sedikit tersentak saat seseorang memeluknya dari belakang secara tiba-tiba. Namun senyum langsung terkembang diwajah nya saat menyadari siapa yang sudah memeluknya.

"Tidak Hyukkie, aku hanya mengingat masa-masa dimana kehidupanku sangat kelam, hingga kau datang dan merubah segalanya" ujar Donghae pada _namja _manis yang ternyata adalah Hyukjae, orang yang sudah membuat Donghae menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

"Kau masih ingat tentang 8 tahun yang lalu?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Tentu, kita menghabiskan banyak hal disini" jawab Donghae sambil tersenyum menatap kekasihnya.

"Yah, aku masih ingat saat kau tercebur kelaut, itu sangat lucu, hahaha" ucap Hyukjae geli saat mengingat ketika dia menjatuhkan Donghae kelaut dulu, menurutnya ekspresi Donghae saat itu sangatlah lucu.

"Hyukkie"

"_Ne_?" tanya Hyukjae sambil menatap Donghae yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Terima kasih untuk segalanya, aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya hidupku jika tidak ada kamu. Aku… tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, Hyukkie" ujar Donghae serius sambil menatap dalam mata Hyukjae.

"Jangan berlebihan" ujar Hyukjae malu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Yah! Aku serius!" teriak Donghae tidak terima.

"Hahahaha! _Ne, ne,_ jangan emosi begitu" ujar Hyukjae sambil tertawa melihat tingkah Donghae.

"_Saranghae,_ Lee Hyukjae"

Seketika Hyukjae menghentikan tawanya dan tersenyum menatap Donghae.

"_Nado saranghae, _Lee Donghae"

Donghae tersenyum bahagia, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hyukjae dan mencium bibir Hyukjae dengan lembut. Donghae hanya ingin menyalurkan rasa cintanya yang begitu besar pada sosok dihadapannya. Tidak peduli akan reaksi orang tuanya saat mengetahui hal ini, yang Donghae inginkan hanyalah selalu bersama orang yang sangat ia cintai dan juga mencintainya.

.

.

.

**END**

Bagaimana pendapat readers tentang fic ini? .-.

Fic ini sudah cukup lama mendekam (?) di laptop, karena awalnya fic ini dibuat untuk sebuah project, tapi karena suatu hal. Project itu dibatalkan, jadi Ki ingin nge post fic ini disini.

Karena fic ini dibuat waktu feel nya lagi keluar, jadi agak berkesan buat Ki sendiri.

Kritik dan saran diterima ^-^ silahkan review ^-^

Buat **sullhaehyuk**_,_ini loh eon fic yang buat project waktu itu~ pengen baca juga dong fic eon yg eon bilang buat project itu ^-^

Buat **Asha lightyagamikun**, ini sudah dipost eon~ nama nya ku balikin lagi jadi Hyukjae, mueheheh '-')/\('-'

Buat **Park Soo Yeon**, walaupun anda udah baca, tapi tetep ku tag deh~ khusus buat sepupu yang paling polos diluar yadong didalam (?) *dilempar XD

Nah, sampai jumpa di fic lainnya XD

Annyeong ^^


End file.
